


Kija X Reader

by poyonpon_TJ



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Not Serious, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyonpon_TJ/pseuds/poyonpon_TJ
Summary: You are just an ordinary girl enjoying her school holiday,but you realized you were awake in a whole new place and notices some changes on you.What on earth could have happened?!





	Kija X Reader

The sun shines brightly and the rays are getting into your eyelids, it’s telling that morning has arrived and it’s time to get out from the comfy bed. You reached for your pillow that has gone somewhere during the night to continue your beauty sleep. It’s school holiday. Isn’t it too early to get up now? Your hand searches everywhere for your dear pillow, but it is nowhere to be found. You are started to feel uncomfortable as you realized that your back is hurting. Since when your bed is this hard? Sounds of birds chirping and insects could be heard too. Aah, it must be a dream you are getting that brings you to an image of nature.

 

A dream—?

 

How can a dream feels so _real_?

 

As a normal human being that was brought into sudden new environment, you immediately gets up. This is too unreal, too fictional.

 

_Impossible._

 

When you are landing your gazes around, there are strangers with fucking 2D faces. All of them sure looks like your typical ‘husbando material’, but— no, no, no, no, that’s not what you should be thinking for time being. You poke your faces hard to make sure that you are not swirling in happy lalalili dream, but man, it hurts so much.

 

IT’S FRIGGING REAL.

 

The morning breeze entering the scene. You reflexively attempt to warm your body up by crossing your arms in front of your chest. Speaking about chest... why it feels as flat as board..? You know that it has no size of watermelons, but becoming a board in one night is just—

 

“Wha—”

 

And what the heck is happening to your right hand?! You don’t remember having a cosplay hobby as a dragon!

 

Wind blows hardly again, almost feels like they are laughing you off with these stressful situations. Though, the cold air makes you finally come into realization of the most important. Something is odd with _the thing_ between your thighs.

 

Your hand trembles, you definitely aware of what you are going to do, but you were left with no choice, you have to confirm with your very eyes—!

 

“@$^*&^%*#@%*(’;%$!!!!!”

 

O M G !

 

You are screaming an indescribable majestic yell! You must be very shock of learning the whole truth!

 

“Kija-kun?!”

 

Your voices /absolutely/ works so well in becoming the morning call for those handsome ‘husbando material’, but you don’t even give a damn about them right now, you know what is happening. You just, you just—

—actually trapped inside one of their companion’s body..

 

“Who are you guys?! Where is this?!”

 

Undirected rambling just splat out from your mouth, you are trying to grasp the situations, trying to identify whether you can trust those guys or not.

 

“Seems like white snake has gotten amnesia. Let me hit him to bring him back.”

 

The only black haired man with muscles exposing is ready with his brutal looking glave. He just flatly starring you and going to hit you with the handgrip bottom.

 

“W-W-WAIT A MINUTE!! YOU CAN KILL ME YOU MUSCLE SHOW OFF KING!!”

 

He gives you an unamused look in return. His face is all but saying ‘what the heck’.

 

“Are you still daydreaming, Kija-kun?”

 

Here comes another one, he has long green hair. It looks so smooth like those you are seeing in shampoo advertisement which is most likely fake. His voice almost sounded pervert. You are silently praying that this place is not a group of red light district brats.

 

“I read that memory loss can be caused by some plants. Maybe Kija accidentally ate one of them.”

 

This one looks pretty young, and probably the most normal— but cover can always be deceiving. You decided to observe for now.

 

“He was just fine yesterday. You didn’t eat anything sent from your village did you?” asked the green haired male.

 

What village— you are very clueless about this guy you are in. What you learned so far is that his name is Kija and he has dragon like right arm.

And he is a guy.

 

“n-No—?”

 

Now, you thought of a wise act where you are trying to act as naturally as possible. Until you are certain enough that they meant no harm, maybe you will reconsider telling the truth as they may help finding a way out.

 

“Whatever it is, I’m going to smack him to make him throw up. Get ready white snake.”

 

This black haired man sure is brutal isn’t he?!

 

“What is happening?”

 

A red haired shoujo manga girl coming out from the seemingly sole tent.. oh, finally there is a girl here. Somewhat it makes you feel slightly relieved.

 

“Ah, Yona, perfect timing. Kija is currently having amnesia, maybe seeing you helps getting his memory back.” the youngest looking guy there explains the situation he concluded by himself.

 

The red haired girl walks closer to you, tilting her head. She bows a bit and put her palm at your forehead.

 

“Kija, are you alright?”

 

Now you are thinking what to respond. Based on the youngest guy saying earlier, you assumpted that this girl is someone important to Kija. Maybe she is Kija’s girlfriend? You ought to act more sweetly then.

 

“h-Hey, Yona baby— I’m OK.”

 

You made an ‘OK’ gesture with your fingers. Despite of that, cringeness does overload from what come out from your mouth earlier. You can’t believe you actually say that. Though, the bunch reactions are not the same as what you have expected. It’s clear that they are comically dumbfounded.

 

Uh, oh- did you just make a wrong move? But at least they thought you were having amnesia and it’s convenient for you to play role as a pitiful kid who can do anything without increasing suspiciousness.

 

“He is definitely not okay. I will try finding a cure.” said the youngest lad rather flatly.

 

“I just can’t wait until Kija-kun recovers and tease him about this~” added the green haired one. He seems to be enjoying this.

 

“Errr, since I really forget everything can you guys tell about me and introduce yourself?” you started to initiate a conversation to get over with these.

 

“I am the dark dragon. You are a troublesome guy and I am your master.”

 

“Hak! It’s not time for joking!” shouted the youngest lad.

 

Oh, so that brutish guy’s name is Hak.

 

“I am a genius handsome boy. My name is Yoon and you can always count on me. As you can see, you are one of these beasts and you are a very noisy person.”

 

And that’s from the youngest lad.

 

“I never expected to introduce ourselves back to an amnesia member.. Well, I am the beautiful green dragon falling from the sky, you can call me Jae-Ha. I can say that you love to make ruckus, but that’s just what making you a Kija-kun~”

 

… because he has green hair, so he is the green dragon? And wait, based on what they said, why there is no good thing in this Kija guy?

 

“I am.. Shin-Ah..”

 

Finally the most strange looking guy from the group say something. He is nodding once and looks polite. You didn’t really pay attention to him because he is so quiet by the time. Is he the blue dragon? Wait, why do you think so?

 

“Zeno’s name is Zeno!”

 

There comes a weird introduction from a blond kid. Even he seems like your typical cheerful manga guy, he didn’t say anything until now. Alright, because his hair is blond, he must be the  yellow dragon, right? Somehow something inside you is telling you that.

 

“I am Yona. I am asking for you to lend me your power some times ago. We have been travelling together and helping poor villages. We also takes care of conflicts in places. As you can see, you are one of the four dragon warriors, you are the white dragon. Shin-Ah and Zeno is the blue and yellow dragon. All of you are bonded like brothers by blood. You are a very kind and generous person. Nobody can replace you, Kija.”

 

A conclusion given from the red haired which makes things at least clearer.

 

“I see.. Thank you guys!”

 

“Thunder beast, find something to eat. Yona, you may go with Hak. Jae-Ha, go find some water. We are out of stock. Shin-Ah, help preparing the tent. Zeno, you can just search for woodfire and Kija—” Yoon got stopped for time being.

 

“Since you are amnesia, just go with Zeno. I will go to find what you needed.”

 

“Alright, mother!!” everyone shouted back except you.

 

“Don’t call me mother!”

 

**\-------------------------------------------------**

 

You exasperated a sigh. Deep inside, you are thinking of a way back. Some thoughts also passing by your mind during your walk with the guy so called Zeno. You worried that you might never get back, and just where the heck is your real body right now? Logically, if your soul got stuck in Kija’s body, then Kija’s soul will most likely binds with yours.

 

“You seemed to have lot in your mind, missy.”

 

“Well— yeah—”

 

…

Huh?!

Did Zeno just call you missy?!

 

“w-What are you talking about, Zeno.. I am a real man!”

 

“Yep! Your body is! But what Zeno meant here is your soul!”

 

Your eyes just got widden because that is a perfect direct hit. You are loss in words as you don’t really know how to evade back..

 

“..How’d you know?”

 

“The presence you are giving is indeed similar with Hakuryuu (white dragon), it’s just normal that the other dragons won’t realize. Zeno can’t really describe it, but the soul bound to Hakuryuu’s body right now doesn’t feel like it is originally there, something like that!”

 

“Uh, you got me hard— but wait, how come you were able to know my gender?”

 

Zeno grins widely, almost nonchalantly.

 

“Zeno just happened to wake up earlier than everyone!”

 

… so he watched all of your doing in this morning after all.. And he just kept himself quiet and pretended to sleep while being a total innocent.

 

Scary!

 

“Don’t worry, missy! Zeno will keep it a secret!”

 

He seemed to be able to read all written by my face.

 

“So, can you tell Zeno what had happened?”

 

There is no point of running from the question. You decided to tell him everything from the beginning, even the slightest detail.

 

“Zeno never thought of different dimension, he guessed there are still so many things to learn in this world! If that’s the case, finding missy’s real body might be a trouble.”

 

Yep. You live in 3D and they are 2D.

 

“aaaaaaaaAAAaAaaAaAaAaaA!!!!”

 

! ! !

There is a voice coming from above!

It’s like a human’s voice!  
A human falling from the sky?!

 

“Watch out!!”

 

Zeno quickly dashes and opens his arm to catch someone that /really/ is falling from the sky. You don’t have such good reflexes and you have no idea of how to activate that dragon arm of yours, so you reflexively just close both of your eyes tightly after the loud landing voices are heard.

 

Dusts flying everywhere and you can heard a girl coughing. You slowly opens your eyes and surprisingly, both of your gazes meet.

 

Your eyes got widen at it’s finest,

and so is the girl’s.

 

Zeno looks at the girl, and then back at you. After that, his face showing that he gets what’s happening leniently.

 

“M-m-m-m-my body??!!”

 

You sounded in disbelief, seeing your own body in 2D version. And damn, you look so beautiful too. It must be because you got converted in shoujo manga art style.

 

“MY BODY!!!”

 

You are seeing yourself, saying that. It definitely is the real Kija inside there. His eyes immediately lits up seeing someone he knows is there.

 

“ZENO!!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME??!! I JUST SLEPT THEN WHEN I WOKE UP I AM IN A STRANGE PLACE AND I GOT—I GOT— THINGS THAT I NEVER HAVE AND, AND I SUDDENLY GOT SUCKED AND FALL AND—!!!”

 

You can see Kija is blushing hard with your face. Suddenly, countless thoughts flying inside you.

 

“Y-Y-Y-YOU DON’T DO ANYTHING TO MY BODY, DO YOU?!?!”

 

“O-O-O-OF COURSE NOT!!! I WOULDN’T DO SOMETHING SO DISGRACEFUL!!! B-BUT I CAN’T HOLD MY BLADDER EARLIER S-SO I—!!! ”

 

“WHAT?!?!!? SO YOU WHAT?!?!!”

 

“I-I-I DON’T SEE ANYTHING!!!!!!”

 

Kija’s face is burning red, it has 50 shades of pink so he must be seeing _things_.

 

“My, my.. What an interesting springtime.”

 

Zeno casually commented while laying back and making quite some gap between both of you.

 

“AAAAAAA WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!?!? ZENOOOOOOOOO!!!”

 

Kija is jumping to Zeno with dramatic tears in his eyes, he hugs Zeno tightly while sobbing hard, which Zeno just pats his back, as if a gramps comforting his crybaby grandchild.

 

“There, there. Well, Zeno does have an idea!”

 

. . .

 

Both of you agreed.

 

When the situation is much calmer, you guys straight things up. You told Kija that the bunch thought Kija experienced amnesia and they are planning on bringing you to the said magical hot spring. Both of you decided to keep this a secret from the bunch, so you learned each other character briefly just in case shit happens.

 

**\-------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Yoon runs back to the camp with bright smile beaming all over his face.

 

“Guys! I was told that a hot spring near here can cure memory loss! I got the information from a trustable source!”

 

“Oh, that’s great!” Yona commented while preparing everything for their breakfast.

 

Hak is not reacting much, “It sounds weird and suspicious to me.”

 

“By the way.. where is Kija and Zeno?”

 

Yoon’s eyes shift from one place to another, finding the mentioned two. Shin-Ah slowly raised his forefinger to point at a direction you guys will come out.

 

“They bring.. An unconscious girl..”

 

After being taught the basic, you started to grasp the way of using this dragon arm. You believed your weight increases since holiday, but it feels awfully light with this arm.

 

“UWOOOOOOOHH!!!”

 

You barged in the camp wildly while princess carrying the girl. That’s one of Zeno’s idea though. He told that this way is better because that’s how to roleplay Kija in character. Set aside, the one you were carrying is no other than your own 2D body, with Kija’s soul within. This is also Zeno’s idea to prevent suspiciousness from bringing in stranger. And now, the mastermind just running behind leisurely. Dammit.

 

“My~ you didn’t just bring fire woods but also a beautiful maiden, did you?” said Jae-Ha.

 

“Kija! Zeno! What happened to that girl?” Yoon asked in concern, seeming to have got everything all prepared for medical treatment.

 

“The missy seems to be unconscious because of exhaustion.” you can see Zeno’s expression gotten serious. He makes a good actor isn’t he?

 

You put Kija at the ground slowly.

 

“JAE-HA!! WATER!!”

 

Jae-Ha just give a bucket of water without questioning any further, and he accidentally trips by a stone.

 

“Eh—”

 

B Y U U U U U R !!!

 

The fresh cold water hit Kija’s body hard. As mentioned at the beginning, today is unexceptionally cold and it sure makes a perfect froze.

 

“iT’S COooOOoOOLDD—!!!”

 

You witness Kija in your body rolling at the ground while screaming. It’s not elegant and it doesn’t suit your 2D shoujo manga form at all. There is insect inside Jae-Ha’s water and now it’s sticking at Kija’s clothes.

 

“GYAAAAAAAAA!!!! GO AWAY MONSTER!!!”

 

Kija is so afraid that he just trying to remove his clothes— which that is your original body that will get exposed!

 

You immediately slap the insect away.

 

“I HAVE KILLED IT MA’AM!! PLEASE DO NOT STRIP!!”

 

“... is it just me or I am somehow seeing Kija-kun in that girl?”

 

“... Maybe they are just coincidentally alike. There is no way that happens.” replied Yoon.

 

Jae-Ha comes to you and Kija,

 

“Kija-kun, that’s not how you treat a woman. Beautiful girl, it’s okay, you are safe now. May I have your name?”

 

Jae-Ha gently grab one of Kija’s hand to bring him up and pull him until the gap between them is shorten much. Kija just shivers with that and he pushes Jae-Ha away.

 

“STOP IT YOU GAY—”

 

In the middle, he just realized that it’s your body he is in right now. So, he just look away from Jae-Ha while gulping.

 

“m-My name is...(F/N). You are too close—” Kija slowly flees from Jae-Ha. It really feels disgusting. That’s just a random name you gave to him earlier anyway.

 

“Nice to meet you, (F/N). I am Yona. You can get cold if you keep using the wet clothes. Let me borrow you mine.”

 

“E-eh?!” Kija is blushing again, but he sensed your deadly glare from where you stood. He knows that it’s a sign not to do anything to your body or he will get ‘killed’ by his own dragon hand that no longer under his possession. You don’t have to worry though, Kija doesn’t seem pervert, he even feels so pure and innocent inside out.

 

“t-Thank you pr— I-I mean! Y-Yona…”

 

**\-------------------------------------------------**

 

“After this, we are going to the hot spring I mentioned earlier.” Yoon stated as he eats today’s feast he cooked by himself.

 

“It sounded so mythical. I never heard anything like that.” Jae-Ha added.

 

“Well, after seeing the four dragons, I don’t feel something like that is strange anymore.” replies Yoon back.

 

“(F/N), where do you come from?” asked Yona.

 

“Huh?! Well- I- I come from—f-far far away kingdom! I am travelling and got lost here!”

 

“I see. Would you like to join us? It’s dangerous for a girl like you to wander around alone.”

 

“Princess.”

 

“It’s alright, Hak. She doesn’t mean any harm.”

 

Kija is looking towards Yona with sparkling eyes of awe. Now you finally have come to an understanding the meaning of Yoon’s talking earlier.

 

“Shin-Ah, is the hot spring far from here?” Yun asked which got replied by head shooks. “Just need.. to walk along this path..”

 

“Alright rare beasts! We are off to the hot spring! Ha-Ra, you will be coming as well.”

 

**\-------------------------------------------------**

 

Uneasy feelings crawling on your spines. Now that you are all inside the said magical hot spring, there are two entrance, one is for the man and the other is for woman. Your soul is telling you to go to the woman’s, but your body doesn’t allow you to cross the border. Kija, at the other side does look nervous too. (S)he cannot stop wandering in front of women’s entrance while fidgeting. Zeno who has known everything just sees this coming, but he said nothing and rather has an expression showing ‘good luck’ wishes before all of them going in, leaving both of you in short moment. You decided to call Kija and speak with him in a secluded point.

 

You poked Kija’s shoulder with your normal left hand. You are afraid to hurt your own body with that ferocious looking claws.

 

“Waaa!!” Kija is surprised. You just snap him out from his thoughts.

 

“Let’s get into our plan.” you whispers to him.

 

“w-Wait! Are you really going in..?! S-so you will see my—”

 

Silence swept in the scene. Both of you know what each other was thinking right now. He blushes hard and so do you.

 

“L-Listen! I don’t have any choice, okay?!”  

 

“I understand..! It- it’s just..!”

 

“Kija! (F/N)! When are you planning to move from there?” Yoon asked from inside.

 

“C-coming!”

 

You, who is in Kija’s body need to play role as him and going in. You gulp once and your heart beats so fast. You have prepared for all of this and you must not make a wrong move!

 

Kija, who is in your body slides in to the woman’s side awkwardly. There, Yona is taking off her clothes. She tilts her head in confuse seeing Kija overreacting and blushes everywhere. Preventing his eyes to look at her with all means.

 

“(F/N)? What’s wrong? Let’s go in together.”

 

“Uh- Umm.. unfortunately I can’t.. r-right now.. I am on _that_.”

 

Speaking the troublesome cycle that happens once in a month for woman, Yona immediately understands and let go with the excuse, which is making him sighs in relief.

 

Kija wanders and see a mirror hanging near there. He finally able to see your face by it’s reflection and is awed by how beautiful you are (in this verse).

 

**\-------------------------------------------------**

 

You are finally inside a hot water pool with the guys. You successfully removed your clothe without looking. Vapors are floating and it helps to be a sensor for your vision. It’s good to not be able to see something you shouldn’t see. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but quieter than they were.

 

“..I think it’s not just mere myth. I start to feel like remembering when I was rejected by a woman back then at Awa.” finally Jae-Ha starts a conversation.

 

Hak’s face suddenly gotten darker, maybe what was shown to him are unpleasant memories. Meanwhile Zeno just silently closes his eyes. It’s unclear of what he was remembering right now, maybe lots beyond than ones can imagine.

 

As for you, the one you are remembering is that you still have unfinished holiday assignments. The momentarily freedom you were given sure made them loss memory, but it only realizes you about the reality which coming closer. Anyway, you finally sees how you look like all this time by the water’s reflection. This white dragon is totally flawless. His skin and hair color is crystal white, he is almost transparent. His eyes hues too, perfectly glowing soft blue that support the combinations.

 

“How is it, Kija? Are you starting to remember things?”

 

Your attention averts. Yoon finally asked the main question you hoped will never come.

 

“Y-Yeah!! I am the proud white dragon that will serve Princess Yona! Woohooo—”

 

You feel awkward but at least that’s what you were told to speak. Maybe it’s his personal trademark.

 

“Hakuryuu finally gets over his senile phase~” Zeno added to convince his companion to not ask any further since it will trouble you.

 

“Congrats, white snake.”

 

 

**\-------------------------------------------------**

 

“Hakuryuu! Missy! This way, this way!”

 

You passed the hot spring event safely. You feel thankful for Zeno’s indirect help and detailed information Kija gave before you got in. Kija doesn’t do anything suspicious to your body too— maybe. It’s still unfortunate for him to feel the relaxing hot spring, but that’s for the best. Though one shall not forget about the unsolved main problem, and here is Zeno, calling you and Kija to a place where the others couldn’t be seen. He is making excuses to take both of you with him, but he thinks some of them might have already figured it out. Zeno knows each of their character too well and how they react towards situation.

 

“Back there, Zeno just remembered hearing a story about solving soul exchanges problem.”

 

“How the hell is that going to work?” you asked while frowning, meanwhile Kija is hearing all Zeno’s word obediently without single complain.

 

“Both of you must kiss.”

 

? ? ! !

 

“Wha—?! H-How does that have anything to do with our soul?!” Kija suddenly is panicked.

 

“Hmm, Zeno is not sure, but when you are transferring soul, you should make a path for it, and Zeno thinks kiss is the easiest way. Zeno doesn’t guarantee its success though. Whatever the decision is, it’s up to Hakuryuu and missy! Zeno is just telling a way!”

 

“I-is there any other option?!” Kija asked once again.

 

“It’s a rare occasion. Zeno only remembers that. Well then! Zeno will be taking his leave! Oh, before that, you must not stop halfway or the process will get restarted!”

 

And with that, the yellow dragon gone from your sight. You are now left alone with Kija. Perhaps you are currently nervous of the idea and your face is red, the same phenomenon is happening to your interlocutor. You never kissed anyone in your life and they said first kiss is one of the most important moment in life, you just probably never expected that it has to be from someone fictional.

 

Though, it’s not like you have another way. It’s impossible to stay like this forever too.

 

“WOOH!”

 

Kija slaps his cheeks, he has decided. His eyes glow with high determination.

 

“Let’s do this, (F/N)!”

 

A girl with the soul of a dragon warrior coming closer to you. You can see it clearly that he is still blushing. There is no way that he is calm with the situation. But he is mature enough to accept his pitiful fate. Moreover, he has missions and so do you. This is most likely the only light shines through the problem. Perhaps it’s only Zeno playing trick or whatsoever, but both of you don’t have such clear mind to think of another solution for now.

 

You were just thinking of a way to come back.

 

“A-Are you sure we can trust that Zeno..?”

 

“I will never doubt my brother.”

 

Kija places both of his palms at your cheek. It helps positioning his lips later.

 

He is keep moving closer, your heart races so quickly you thought it will stop, but Kija doesn’t seem like he will stop at any second. He seems like a type that will never waver once he decide on something.

 

“. . . . . .! !”

 

His lips touched yours. It feels.. warm. It’s something you have never experienced in your life. There is still no sign of your soul coming back though. But both of you don’t show any sign of giving up, thus you deepen the kiss by tilting your head a bit. You just close your eyes, trying to focus only at the kiss. Your future depends on this kiss success and you just need to make it a go.

 

You noticed something is changing inside you. Somehow you feel like doing the correct way. Kija’s fingers on your cheeks are tightening as he tries to move deeper into his real mouth. You also move yours as if both are calling for their original soul to come back. He goes more, and more while moving his lips position occasionally. Breathing on both sides become ragged. The feeling of a soul flowing in is real. You used your right arm to hold the back of his head, to make sure nobody stops it. You just forget that you currently have dragon claws that might scratch his back neck, but that is just trivial. Both of you just don’t want to let go of each other’s lips until finally your soul sets back in your body and so do him.

 

Both of you release each other quickly.

 

You coughs because it lacks of oxygen earlier. You wipe your mouth and make sure to breathe properly. Your face is hot and blushes are to be found. You look at Kija and he is not in a much different state than you.

 

“.....W-We did it!!”

 

He exclaims with glee. You are very much relieved that you just heaved a long sigh. “Thank goodness..”

 

Then you realized that your body is vanishing, maybe you are about to return to your original world.

 

“(F/N)?!”

“I think it’s my time to go back.”

 

Kija shows his genuine smile in your departure.

 

“I would like to see future someday!”

 

“Ahaha- you probably won’t live that long.”

 

Because the settings here seems far more traditional than the current era. You are almost completely disappearing. It’s only seconds left.

 

“Thank you for your cooperation!”

 

“You have a wonderful companion, Kija.”

 

“They are, right?! Oh! I haven’t know your real name!”

 

“Ah, that’s right. Well, my name is (Y/N)—”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Ceilings.

 

It’s not free sky that welcomes you anymore.

 

“....I’m back.. huh..”

 

Your hand is searching back for your pillow, and this time, it’s there.

 

You slowly gets up from your bed as you blinks several times to get on yourself completely.

 

“What a tiring dream…”

 

Your hand rub the back of your neck, and that is, when you realized something.

 

‘Wound..?’

 

You immediately rushes to mirror and lift your hair up. There is a remaining wound at the back of your neck. It looks like it was made by claws.

 

. . .

 

Was it really a mere dream?

 

You blush.

 

 

**\-------------------------------------------------**

 

“Heeeey! I am back!”

 

Kija runs to his companion very brightly.

 

“Where is (F/N)?” Yoon is curious.

 

“Um, she has decided to go back by her own!”

 

“Ah, too bad~ I want to see _more_ happening between both of you though.” Jae-Ha muses. Somehow the tone he is making does seem like he has known everything.

 

“Huh..? W-What do you mean..?”

 

“Soul exchanges.. It’s a really uncommon occurrence. I will study more about it later.” Yoon casually added after that.

 

“Wha—?! So you already know—?!”

 

Kija’s eyes immediately dart to Zeno. Zeno already knows he will be the very first suspect, so he just casually reveals. “Zeno doesn’t break his promise. One by one realized in different event, but all of them did at the end!”

 

“It’s years too early to fool me, stupid white snake.” Hak commented back.

 

“Still, to be called gay by a beautiful girl is just.. _rude_ , Kija-kun.”

 

Jae-Ha acts dramatically with comical roses petals falling over behind.

 

“Well! I feel _cringe_ , you know!”

 

“Kija, how did you manage to get back?”

 

Yoon is ready with notes on his hand, preparing to learn from this unique case details.

 

“... They ki—”

 

 “YOU DON’T REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT SHIN-AH!!”

 

Zeno lets some chuckles out as he sees Kija’s face turning all red again.

 

 “Hakuryuu is no longer innocent!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is my very first fanfic I made.  
> It supposed to be more romantic but my brain just crack me up and without realizing it, I have written it into a comedic story instead hHHHhh.  
> I hope readers can enjoy though! ^^;;;


End file.
